guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Djinn
Description In the Prophecies campaign, Flame Djinn are bound by the Stone Summit in order to power the Iron Forgeman. They are very dangerous, as they can both heal and deal damage effectively. Flame Djinn are resistant to fire damage, but susceptible to cold damage. Melee attacks can deal almost 200 damage against an AL 60 character. Killing the Flame Djinn rewards the party with a morale boost. Location *Sorrow's Furnace (only as part of the quests Fire in the Hole, The Forge Heart and The Final Assault) *Catacombs of Kathandrax Floor 3 Skills used * Consuming Flames * Notes Note that Consuming Flames will deal 400 damage divided between the target and adjacent targets. Armor does not reduce this damage. If a party of 8 is adjacent, Consuming Flames deals only 50 damage per target. With every use of this skill the Djinn is healed for the amount dealt to one opponent. * They have about 1000 health * Everybody in the party should be within melee range during a fight, even Rangers and spell casters. This will reduce the damage dealt to single players and reduce the amount of health the Djinn gains. ** If every player also has a pet, the damage will be reduced to 25 points per ally. The quest can then be done with heroes and henchmen in this manner. ** Equipping your heroes with melee weapons while you fight the Djinn will help them to stay in range. * If enough players bring knockdown skills or carry powder kegs the Djinn can be knocked down for the majority of the fight, so try this strategy if you have trouble countering Consuming Flames. * With luck or good timing, Diversion can be used to disable Flourish and then Consuming Flames. This will make the Djinn close to harmless for about a minute. *Spinal Shivers or Shivers of Dread can also be used to interrupt Consuming Flames and Flourish. *Healing Burst and Light of Deliverance are ideal for dealing with the Point Blank Area of Effect damage. A less effective alternative is Heal Party supplemented by Glyph of Lesser Energy, Divine Healing, or Heaven's Delight. When fighting the Djinn during Fire in the Hole you can also: * Bring the Frost Golems from the Cold One quest. They will make short work of the Djinn. * Lure the Djinn up the ledge and to the nearby corridor with the three crushers. One blow from a crusher will kill the Djinn. One party member may have to take a hit for the team with this strategy. * Lure the Djinn up to the 3 Furnace Guardians who will make short work of it. Be careful, as there are several Dredge there if you haven't killed them already. * Approach the Djinn through the mushroom fields. Stay to the left in the mushroom fields and you will find a gate guarded by 2 Furnace Guardians. Have a gear with you to open the gate and you'll be near enough to the Djinn for it to attack. There are several NPCs that will help dispatch the Djinn fairly quickly. Instead of forming a healing ball you can also tank the Djinn if you have a strong protection monk: * Send one melee fighter in to tank while everyone else stays back. * Cast multiple enchantments on the warrior as one is removed with each Consuming Flames attack. * Keep Reversal of Fortune and Protective Spirit up on the tank at all times. If one is removed, the other will still prevent most or all of the damage dealt. Miniature *Miniature Flame Djinn is a gold rarity mini that can be obtained from the fourth annual series of Birthday Presents. Category:Warriors Category:Djinn Category:Sorrow's Furnace